Ink Me, Baby
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue Eric

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short by the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

/ -*-*- / PROLOGUE / -*-*- /

**EPOV**

My name is Eric Northman. I'm not your normal guy, in the least. I'm twenty-eight and have lived in New York City for almost ten years. In those ten years I have found my passion – tattooing. I got my first ever tattoo when I was seventeen after my parents sent me to America from Sweden to finish high school. It was of a pirate skull and bones and was hidden on my chest. My parents would never find out. At high school I met a couple of guys who introduced me to a guy called Godric who would teach me how to tattoo. The guy was only twenty-three but he had mad skills. He was from Norway but had a shop in central New York. I went down to his shop one day and pretty much demanded an internship.

Five years later Godric told me I was free to tattoo by myself. I was a fully-fledged tattoo artist now. It didn't take long for my clientele to build up and I suppose I had Godric to thank for that. The guy was a genius at teaching me anything and everything. A few years ago Godric came to me about becoming partners in a tattoo shop and we opened one, _Ink Me_, when I turned twenty-five. It was a small shop with a bunch of artists but soon grew and we ended up expending – twice.

I work with some great people.

Godric is awesome. He's the only guy that I let tattoo me. He's a master at portraits and black and grey and the tattoo he did for me of my mother and father on my ribcage was astounding. Godric is one of those guys where he can be really quiet one minute and then blow up in your face the next. Point of interest, don't piss him off.

We also have a girl working with us – Pam. She's originally from England but lost her accent after living here too much. She's awesome at colour and life-likeness. She and Godric had a thing a few years ago, which lasted all of five-seconds before Pam realised she pitched for the other team. Pam is like my sister, she's awesome and empowering and one of my best friends.

Our shop was always busy and we always had people walking in and booking appointments. We were so busy after a few months that we had to go and hire a shop manager. Her name was Ginger. She was older but still knew how to do a good job.

One boring afternoon, the only one we had all week, Ginger popped her head into my office out the back.

"Hey Eric," she said, hand on her hip, "Just letting you know your client will be here soon. Did you want me to set you up?" Ginger had a crush on me, it was so obvious, but there was no way in hell.

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks Ginger." She bounced on her toes and left. I hadn't had a tattoo all day. I had come from the construction of mine and Godric's next project – a bar. We had always spoken about it when I first started out and now that we had the customers and the money we could finally do it. A friend of Pam's, Chow, was in charge of the project.

It would be nice to get some ink into someone. I stood up from my desk and made my way out to the floor. Godric and Pam were both tattooing and Ginger was busying herself with getting my station set up. I took a moment to look around my shop. It was a dream come true and I had finally done it.

I was removed from my little fantasy when the door to the shop opened and the bell above it dinged. Ginger hurried to serve the person and I went to my station to check everything was done. "Eric," came her voice. I looked up. "Your appointment is here."

I made my way over to the front desk, interested to see who I would be tattooing. As I made it there, my breath caught.

_Holy. Fucking. Hell._

Before me, standing in a white sundress with yellow stitched in flowers, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had shoulder length blonde hair pulled back with a white headband. From the looks of her, she had no other ink or piercings. She was gorgeous.

"Uh…hi," I said, losing myself in her eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of brown. Caramel, maybe? "I'm Eric."

"Hi there. I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. I believe you are the lucky devil who gets to inflict pain on me," she replied, shaking my offered hand. She was sweet and not from New York, that much was known. Her smile lit up the room and I knew from just looking at her, listening to her, I was hooked.

_Oh, fuck me._

**/ END CHAPTER /**

**So, what does everyone think? I really like the idea of Eric with tattoos. I will describe him to you all in the next chapter. Promise. Let me know if this is one of those keep it or dump it stories. I am still working on my others, this one just popped into my head. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1 Sookie

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short but the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

/ -*-*- / CHAPTER ONE / -*-*- /

SPOV

When I had first told my friends that I had wanted to get a tattoo, they all tried to talk me out of it. Tara, my best friend since forever, had said what the point was. She didn't think I needed to do anything to my body because I was perfect – Tara had a crush on me when we were younger but it died once she met her one and only, Naomi. Layfette, Tara's cousin, asked me why I would want to mar such beautiful creamy white skin – he was totally out there and proud gay.

There was reason behind my tattoo, like each and everyone else's. My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm 25 and I'm a councillor at a high school here in New York. I love kids, I always have and I love helping them reach their full potential. Last year, at the end of the school year, one of the students I had been helping for almost a year approached me and thanked me for helping him through his final year of high school. He had brought me a hand drawn design of a peacock (my favourite animal) with the Chinese sign for talent etched in the middle. I had hung it on the pin board behind my desk with the photos of my friends and family.

Just last week, three weeks into the new school year, I had been looking at the design and loving each and every detail he had put into it. Last I heard he was studying Art History at University. I had pulled the picture off the pin board and studied it closely. At home that night I had stripped down to just my underwear and placed the sketch on various parts of my body. I had never thought to get a tattoo. I had cried when I had gotten my ears pierced and that only last three years. But as I held the paper against my back, (trust me, it was hard to do), I liked it. Like, really liked it.

The next day I had flipped open the phone book and went tattoo shop hunting. There were hundreds in the city but I only wanted one. Closing my eyes, I held my hand up and brought my finger down and landed on a tattoo shop name.

Ink Me. Hmm, interesting.

Two weeks later I dressed in a white sundress with yellow stitched in flowers (a dress my Gran made, may-she-rest-in-peace) and white ballet flat shoes, pulled my handbag over my shoulder and made my way from my small apartment to the Subway and riding it to the block that Ink Me was on.

I found the building quite easily. It was a large building on a street corner next to a small café that I had dined in a couple of times with Tara. I don't know how I had ever missed the shop. I pushed the door open, the small bell above it tingling as I entered. The entry way was gorgeous. Modern art meets old Goth, as Layfette would put it. The walls were a dark shade of purple and the roof was black. There were paintings along the walls of famous pictures and I couldn't help but smile when I recognised some of them.

The receptionist booth was before me with no one there. A second later, a woman appeared. She was older, had a lot of tattoos and even some piercings. "Hi there," she said, smiling, "What can I do for you?"

"Uh hi, I have an appointment with Eric Northman." She smiled and turned to the computer, a large iMac – the same one I had at work – before turning back to me. "Let me just grab him for you." I nodded and expected her to leave the booth to get him but she just turned and said, "Eric" quite loud. She turned back and smiled at me, somewhat amused.

Did I look that out of place here?

Soon, a man appeared from the back room. _Holy heaven almighty Jesus, _I thought as the man appeared. "Your appointment is here," Ginger said to him. He was so good looking. Tall, about 6'3" and blonde. He was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans that hugged his figure. His blonde hair was spiked up at the front and I could see a small slick of black in his hair.

His tattoos, on the other hand, were amazing. Because he wore the tank top, I could see he full arm sleeves he had done. There were amazingly beautiful. Bright colours and beautiful designs. Dragons, koi fish, lions, wolves, symbols, portraits and flowers. The man's arms were gorgeous. I couldn't see any other tattoos, so I supposed he just wanted his arms done. But then again, he did have clothes on. _Sookie, stop that!_ My inner me shouted as I smiled as he finally reached the booth.

He held out his hand. "Uh… hi," he said, obviously a little nervous. _Nervous, why would he be nervous about meeting me, _I wondered. "I'm Eric." I took his hand in mine, swallowing the ball of lust that was growing in my belly.

"Hi there. I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. I believe you are the lucky devil who gets to inflict pain on me," I replied, smiling and using all the Southern Belle charm I had with me. He grinned and I groaned inside.

"So what you havin' done today, darlin'?" he asked and I didn't know if he was flirting with me or making fun of me. I looked down to check his hands, (his very large hands, mind you) which he had placed on the countertop. Yep, no ring. No tan mark either. I pulled the sketch from my handbag and held it closed while I spoke to him.

"One of my students drew this for me last year and I have recently thought it would make an interesting and nice tattoo," I said, finding his eyes, "But I don't want it changed. I want it done exactly how he drew it, is that possible?"

His eyebrows raised and he put his hands in his pockets. "May I see it?" he asked, very formal. I sighed heavily and opened the paper. Was I really going to do this?

I handed it to him and he took it slowly, our fingers touching. He looked at the picture, staring hard and looking close. I could tell he was critiquing it. Finally, his eyes lifted and met mine. "This is a gorgeous piece."

"Thanks," I replied, feeling bad that I was taking credit for the work. "I thought so too."

"You said your student did this for you? You teach art, Miss Stackhouse."

"Its Sookie. And no, I'm actually a councillor at the high school. I help kids reach their highest potential. He was a great kid. Studying Art History now, I believe."

Eric raised his eyes. "And you helped him achieve that."

"I help a lot of kids do a lot of things," I said, smiling. Now I was the one flirting. He grinned and turned to Ginger, mentioning something about scanning the picture so I could get the original one back. He turned back to me and smiled that god-awful-sexy-smile again. "It'll take about ten minutes for me to sketch this out, did you wanna take a seat on the couch and I'll call you over when its ready?" I nodded and made my way over to the couch. On the small table in front of it there was a pile of magazines and I noticed Eric's face on the front of one.

I stole a look at him and saw him lift his head and wink at me.

Oh God. I'm fucked.

**/ END CHAPTER /**

**So, did everyone like the update? I hope you all liked the descriptions of Eric's tattoos. The flirting between the two of them was fun to write as well. Next chapter we will have lots of Sookie / Eric conversations, and he finally applies her tattoo. Also, Sookie meets Pam and Godric and asks a favour.**

**Reviews are welcomed and enjoyed, as ever!**


	3. Chapter 2 Eric

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short but the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

/ -*-*- / CHAPTER TWO / -*-*- /

EPOV

When I seen the sketch that Sookie had brought it I couldn't believe an eighteen year old kid did it. I told her to have a seat on the couch as I sketched her piece for her. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her sit at the couch that had magazines on it. Magazines with my face on them. She looked up at that moment and I don't know what made me do it, but I winked at her. She blushed and turned away, looking at the door.

This girl was gorgeous, head to toe and she was educated too, and helped kids.

I took the sketch to the back room quickly, to get Godric's opinion. He was tattooing a redheaded woman with a koi fish when I neared him. He stopped what he was doing and looked up. I showed him the sketch and explained the story.

"Wow, the kids good."

"You should see this girl, man," I say to him and watch him chuckle as he returns to his work. Pam calls out from across the floor "Is she hot?" to which I reply with my middle finger. Godric calls us children and I head back out to retrieve my client.

"Ready, darlin?" I ask. I can see that my compliment of calling her darlin' works as she blushes a little before standing and following me to the back room. We walk past Pam and Godric who both give her the once over and grin at me. I lead her to my station and I sit down beside the bench. "So where are we putting this?"

She bites her bottom lip and I almost kiss her. "Well, I was kinda thinking on my back. Low enough so that I can still wear dresses to my family events and not have them know I have a tattoo." I smile at her honesty and remember that she's in a dress.

Oh fuck. She's gonna – Holy shit she's gonna –

I watch as she turns around and mentions to the zip that goes from the top of the dress to almost halfway down. "Mind unzipping me?" she asks. Is she flirting with me? What a minx. I grin and chance a look at Godric and Pam. They are both smiling and trying not to get caught. I grip the zip and pull it down ever so slowly, taking in each and every piece of white flesh. She has some freckles here and there but apart from that she's just pure white skin. The zip ends just below where her panties start and I notice she is wearing red and white lace undies.

Fuck me dead. I grab the template and place it on her skin, pressing down on her back as she stands before me. "Just check the placement in the mirror and we'll get to work." Sookie heads to the mirror to check and I see Pam and Godric watching her. I mouth "Fuck off" to them both and they chuckle and continue their work.

"Its great. I like it."

"Alright then, up on the table." I mentioned to the bench and Sookie smiled over her shoulder. She holds her dress as she hops up on the table and I turn away as she gets herself comfortable on the table. I look back a second later and see her lying on the table. She was breathing heavily, like she was nervous. "Right there, darlin'?"

"Its my first time," she said. I heard Pam chuckle and I shot her a look. "Will it hurt?"

"I'll start with a small line and you can tell me how it feels, okay?" I say to her. She bites her bottom lip and I suddenly have a vision of her lips around my cock, moving up and down and brining me to sweet, sweet release. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be gentle."

Then she smiles.

I move the machine and touch her back with one hand. So soft. "Ready, darlin'?" She nodded and I smiled. "Don't move." I moved the needle down and made a small line. I felt her tense but she didn't move. "How was that?"

"Bearable." I smiled and continued my work. About fifteen minutes later, just as I had finished the outline and started the colouring, I started asking questions.

"So this kid, he draws great."

"Yeah. He does. I'm waiting for him to become famous and ask for my cut." I smile at her joke and look up to see her eyes are looking straight at me.

"So you have a lot of kids you help?" I ask, staring at her eyes. I could spend hours, days, even weeks, staring at those eyes.

"At the moment I have," she stopped for a moment to think, "about twelve. All different ages."

"That's really cool, Sookie," I said, continuing my work. I started to add the colour to the peacock's feathers and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Godric and Pam approaching. They must have been finished with their clients.

"Hey there, Eric," Pam said as she neared us. She looked at Sookie's back and I didn't know if she was looking at the tattoo or Sookie's skin. "Wow."

"It's a fine tattoo, Eric."

Sookie looked up at the two of them and smiled. "Hi."

"Sookie, this is Godric and that's Pam. They're artists too."

"I see that," Sookie said, smiling at me. God, that smile. I finish up the tattoo and wipe it over with an alcohol wipe. Give it an extra wipe and tell her she can hop up. She sits up slowly and I give her my hand to steady herself on. She hops off the bench and goes to look in the mirror.

I smile as I see her face light up. "Eric, oh my goodness! Its gorgeous!" I come to stand beside her as we both look at the tattoo. I feel her closeness and I hope she enjoys how close I am to her. "Its amazing. Thankyou so much."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it." I then take my time as I cover up the tattoo and instruct her on how to keep it clean over the next couple of days. She smiles and heads to the counter to pay. After she does and just as she is about to walk out, I hear myself speak.

"Hey Sookie," I say, smiling at her, "I was thinking. The kids you help at your school. How would they like to come and have an art class? Here, at the shop." Her face shows confusion and for a minute I feel like she is going to tell me no. I hope she doesn't. This can't be the last time I see her. New York is to big to not have someone's number to contact them.

"Are you kidding?" she asks, and heads back to the counter. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, Godric, Pam and I can all teach something different. I'll be interesting." She smiles again and I want to kiss her.

"Oh my god, the kids would love that so much. Are you sure you'll have the time?" she asks.

"Yeah, we're always busy. We can close down for one afternoon."

"Wow, Eric. Thankyou so much. So, when then? So I can let the kids know?" I think for a moment about my response. If I say to soon then she may feel like I'm coming on to strong and if I say to far she may think I'm only interested in the kids. I pick the following Monday and we exchange numbers. "Thankyou so much for this Eric. I'll tell the kids tomorrow and give you a call okay?"

She smiles and thanks me again as she walks out. I sigh heavily and lean against the counter. Pam and Godric are soon next to me and I smile. "Man, offering art classes just to get laid," Pam says, in her own smart-arse way, "You're hooked buddy."

Godric places a hand on my shoulder. "Poor little Eric." He laughs as they return to the back room but I am happy. I get to see Sookie again in less than a week and she's going to call me tomorrow.

I am one very happy mother-fucking man.

**/ END CHAPTER /**

**Another chapter. Hoped you liked it. More Sookie/Eric to come. Thinking the chapters will be about 10 chapters long now, including Prologue and Epilogue. Maybe a Sequel to follow if there is enough interest. Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 3 Sookie

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short but the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

/ -*-*- / CHAPTER THREE / -*-*- /

SPOV

I waited until almost noon before heading to the Principal, Andy Bellfleur and proposing the field trip. Andy's family and my own were old friends from back in Louisiana and I was shocked when I transferred here and found out he, and his cousin Terry, were the Principal and the Gym teacher. I knocked on Andy's door and smiled my famous "Sookie Stackhouse" smile.

"Come on in, Sookie," he said. I sat in front of his desk and grinned. "What is it this time?"

"So, I have a proposition for you." Andy looked up from his desk and looked at me. "Not like that Andy, gosh." He chuckled and sat back in his chair. "So, I met some people who would be really great influences on my kids. They're willing to give them art classes next Monday in the afternoon."

"Uh-huh, and who are these people?" Andy asked and I gulped. I wondered if he was going to say no, if he would laugh at me for even suggesting it.

"Uh… tattoo artists." Andy's face was a mixture of seriousness and amusement. "Oh Andy come on, you know as well as I do that living in New York you're bound to meet some different people. Besides, its not like Arlene is having a great time teaching them. Most of these kids don't even wanna take art because of her."

"Arlene is a great Art teacher."

"You keep telling yourself that." Andy sighed and his brow furrowed. "Look, I'll take all the responsibility. I'll plan everything and I'll pay for it. These are great kids Andy, they deserve a chance to be taught by real artists."

Andy eventually caved but I had to promise him I would bring him some of my Louisiana famous pumpkin pie for lunch the following week. I darted out of Andy's office and made my way back to my office.

I had a message sent to all my kids to come and meet me after lunch. They did and I told them what I had planned. They all seemed to love the idea and I sent a permission slip home with all of them, telling them they had to be back by Monday morning. I then called in a favour from my friend Sam who owned a transport business and asked if I could borrow one of his mini-buses. He Okayed it but asked if we could go out.

Sam was a great guy, he was, and I knew dating him would be easy and fun and just like home, but I didn't want that. That's the whole reason I moved to New York. I politely declined and Sam still let me use the mini-bus. He said he would send one of his drivers to pick me and the kids up at two on Monday afternoon. I thanked him and then headed back to my office to call Eric.

I breathed in deeply and let tried to calm myself. Eric was hot, there was no doubt about that but I didn't want to start dating someone straight away, not after my last relationship.

His name was Bill Compton. I had been a junior in college and he was a twenty-eight year old business man. I knew it had been a huge age gap (I was only twenty-one) and my friends didn't like him but he was charming and sweet and my first love. Until I found out he was married and had three kids. We dated for six months before I found out about Lorena and his children. She had sent me a nasty email and text message after finding the texts I sent to Bill. I ended things, straight away and ignored him for the remainder of the time I was studying.

I left Louisiana and never looked back and never wanted to hear from Bill Compton ever again.

But Eric was different. I had looked for a ring and seen none, not even a tan mark. He was sweet and charming and artistic. And hot. Couldn't forget him being super-hot.

I stared at my phone and the number posted beside it.

"Fuck it," I whispered and started to dial. A minute later, it was answered.

"Ink Me Tattoo parlour, this is Ginger." I chuckled on the inside when I heard Ginger's voice. She was going to be shocked to hear from me.

"HI Ginger, its Sookie Stackhouse. Just wondering if I could speak to Eric please?" I asked in my sweetest-fuck-you voice. I heard Ginger mumbled something and said she would get him. I breathed in, and breathed out. Calm down, Stackhouse, I thought.

"Eric speaking." Ginger hadn't told him it was me.

"Hey, its Sookie."

"Miss. Stackhouse. Nice to hear from you. How you been?" I could tell he was flirting, I had only seen him the day before and he was being extra sweet on the phone. "How's the tattoo doing?"

"Its going well, thanks Eric. A little itchy, though."

"That just means its healing, darlin'." There was that darlin' again. My insides melt when he called me that.

"Oh ok. So I spoke to the Principal and the kids and they are super excited to come and see you guys on Monday."

"That's great. I've managed to convince Godric and Pam to join in and they're excited too." I smiled.

"So is Monday at 2 okay? I've convinced their teachers to let them have the final period off to come down."

"That's perfect. Its usually our slowest time, actually."

"Great. So I suppose I'll see you all on Monday then?" I asked, hoping he would continue to flirt.

"See you then, darlin'." He did and I grinned like a mad hatter.

"Bye Eric." I hung up and sighed heavily. The guy was a saint, a hot saint. This weekend couldn't go fast enough, I told myself as I turned back to my work.

**Eric is such a sweetie, isn't he? So I'm going to try and update again this week sometime, don't know when but hopefully soon. I'm getting married in 3 weeks so I won't be updating as much when that's happening, obviously. Next chapter: Sookie takes the kids to the tattoo shop and Eric asks Sookie a question. Reviews are the cherry's that go on top of my cake :D**


	5. Chapter 4 Eric

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short but the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

**/ -*-*- / CHAPTER FOUR / -*-*- /**

**EPOV**

I had spent the entire weekend working out what was going to happen on Monday. I had ordered extra supplies and told the deliverer's, "URGENT" so that they would be there first thing Monday morning.

After Sookie had called Friday afternoon, I had the biggest grin on my face for the rest of the day. Pam and Godric had called me "whipped" already but in all honesty I couldn't care less. We closed up, Ginger asking me to meet her at a club like she did every Friday night before I walked with Godric and Pam to the subway. We lived separately but each and every Friday night, we headed to Godric's house for dinner. It was tradition.

Godric was at the barbeque in his yard trying not to burn the steaks as Pam and I sipped on our beers by his pool. Godric was pretty well off and how he managed to get a house with a yard and a pool in the middle of New York was beyond us both. Pam and I lived in apartments near the shop.

"So, excited for Monday?" Pam asks me, a grin showing on her face. I give her the finger and take a swig of beer. "I'm serious, she's absolutely delicious, this girl."

"She's gorgeous, Pam. And no, you cannot taste her." Pam pouted before smiling.

"Steaks are done!" Godric calls from the patio. We eat and joke and laugh and enjoy ourselves before I check my watch and find its almost two. I kiss Pam's head and give Godric a hug before making my way out of his house and call a cab.

I think I spent the whole day sleeping, well most of it anyway, because I wake up to hear my phone ringing. I check the time – 730pm – before answering. "What!"

"Eric?" came Pam's voice. "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping," I reply, trying to cover my head with the pillow.

"Dude, you were supposed to meet us a Mama Tia's for drinks. Its tradition." Another tradition in the Ink Me Baby story, I remember as I groan and tell Pam I'm not up for it. She calls me a big baby and hangs up. I fall bask asleep and don't wake up until the next day.

So I'm a heavy sleeper, so what. It's perfectly normal with most people even though Godric tells me constantly that I have narcolepsy and I should see a doctor.

My Sunday is spent taking a jog in the park, going and looking through my favourite bookstore before grabbing a coffee and heading to the gym. Godric meets me there, reminds me that on Friday next week we have to meet with the contractors about the bar. I groan again and focus on my training.

Sunday night I'm anxious and excited and trying to calm the fuck down. She's just a woman. A gorgeous, blonde woman, but good god has she gotten under my skin. I set my alarm for nine so I don't' oversleep and take in the late night Sunday movie. I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off and find out I fell asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

Figures.

A quick shower and I'm fully awake. I take the time to find what to wear and settle on a pair of dark jeans and a black KISS print t-Shirt. I run a hand through my hair and grab my keys, phone and wallet and head out the door.

"Morning Eric," comes the voice of my elderly neighbour Sarah as she makes her way over to the lift. She's almost ninety and still going strong.

"Morning Sarah," I say, racing down the stairs and out of my building. I call a cab, not in the mood for the subway, and arrive at the shop at nine-forty-five. Pretty good I think. Ginger is already there, setting up for the day when I walk in. She flashes me a smile and I wave.

I head to the back office and sit behind the computer. Ten-o-five. Godric and Pam turn up and the shop opens. We have a few clients booked for the morning but as the minutes tick by and the hours go past I can't help but feel nervous.

Pam shoots me a look and Godric says, "Calm down, Eric." We get our last client for the day out the door by one-thirty.

I tell Ginger to start setting everything up and Godric and I move the tables around so that the kids have somewhere to sit. We line all the paints, paper and paintbrushes out and I give the place the once over. Pam checks her watch, "Ten minutes Eric."

I'm shaking, I can feel it. God-dammit I have never felt like this around a woman. I run to the bathroom, throw some water on my face and take a few big deep breathes. Show time.

When I walk back out to the shop, I see Godric and Pam chatting and Ginger playing on the computer. The bell above the door dingles. I tense up, take a breath and chill.

Sookie appears first followed by ten or so kids. She's dressed like she was the other day, in another dress and wearing heels. A pair of chopsticks holds up her hair and she's wearing small black-framed glasses.

"Hey guys," she says, her gorgeous smile lighting up the room. "These are my students." She says their names and points to each one but I fade out. I just watch her, smile at her and get the overwhelming urge to kiss her. "So, how are you?" She's asking me now; she's speaking directly to me. I grin.

"Great. How was your weekend?" I ask back. I'm a flirt, so what.

"Good. Slow, but I got a lot of work done."

"Good, good. Tattoo healing nicely?" I ask her, smiling. She grins and leans on the counter to speak to me in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but there's an itch I can't get. Maybe you can help me later." Girl you are playing with fire, I think as she re-joins her group. They break off and we take four each. Sookie walks around all the groups as we teach them watercolours, brush strokes and I take the time to show them how to use the tattoo machines.

About two hours later, Sookie says, "Half an hour guys. I need to get you back to school before five." I take this chance to ask Sookie if she wants me to take a look at the tattoo. She smiles, nods and we head to the office. I close the door behind her as we enter.

She has her back to me but is looking at me from over her shoulder. "So," she says, "You may need to help me again."

"Course, darlin'," I say and have to mentally pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. I am not about to have a half naked woman in my office. So many fantasies coming true right now. I approach her and take the zip in my hand again, slowly lowering it to the same spot as last time. She hasn't got it covered but from what I can see it looks like its healing well. "No bleeding?"

She shakes her head. "Nope," she says softly and I can't help but want to kiss her again. No! I tell myself. You will not take advantage of this young woman in your office while your colleges and her students are out in the next room. I stand up and help her zip her dress up. She looks at me, confused and I smile. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

I have to stop for a second. Did I just ask her out? She bites her bottom lip like she's thinking and grins up at me.

"Nothing, why?"

"Wanna have dinner? Go get some drinks?" I ask, moving to lean on the desk beside her. "I know this great little Italian place, totally hidden secret that only the true New Yorkers know of."

"So why do you know about it?" she jokes and I pretend to be hurt.

"Wow, offending me already huh?" I joke back and smile at her. "Godric introduced me to it when I started working with him. So, is that a yes?"

She fiddles with her hands and then looks up at me smiling. "Yeah, sure."

I grin back and tell her I will pick her up at eight. She shakes her head and asks if we can meet somewhere. I'm a little confused by this but agree. We agree to meet at the café down the road from the restaurant at seven-thirty, to have a coffee before dinner.

We leave the office a few minutes later and re-join everyone.

"I just wanna say thanks," Sookie says to everyone, "It was really fun.

"We enjoyed it," Godric replies, grinning. The guy has had a grin on his face since we joined them. Pam keeps giving Sookie a look and Ginger is glaring at her. "It was fun."

The students say goodbye and I wave to Sookie secretly. She grins and walks out with the class and I turn and sigh heavily.

"So – " Godric starts.

"You gonna fuck her?" Pam asks.

Ginger huffs and walks away, obviously heaving for the bathroom.

"Pam, seriously," I say, grinning as I walk away too. They both follow me into the office. It still smells like her.

"Dude, give us the goss."

"Tomorrow," I reply, collecting my things and heading for the door. "Have Ginger lock up and I'll see you in the morning."

I can hear Pam calling for an explication and Godric chuckling. I don't care; I'm off to have a date with the most gorgeous woman I have ever met.

**A/N: So, here's the update. Hope you liked it. Sorry its been a while since I updated but you know, life and wedding plans just have rules over my life right now. I'm thinking to writing at least two more chapters before I detach myself from the internet for a while. Maybe. At least one more update before my wedding anyway. Reviews are awesome, they are my drug of choice.**


	6. Chapter 5 Sookie

_Hi everyone. Long hiatus, I know, but I am back from my wedding and honeymoon with a brand new chapter. So I have seen everyone's reviews and you all seem to be really enjoying this story. I was going to stop at 12 chapters but I may stretch it to 15, even 20, to keep you guys happy. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review._

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short but the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

**/ -*-*- / CHAPTER FIVE / -*-*- /**

SPOV

I don't know what overcame me but after I dropped the kids off at school and rushed Sam back his mini-bus, I raced home and jumped straight in the shower. Eric had this effect on me, like he could just smile that smile or say "darlin'" in that way that he does that just makes me want to turn into a pile of goo.

After my shower, I stand in my bedroom, hunting for the perfect outfit. I haven't been out on a date since I moved to New York. Its not that I haven't been asked, its that I haven't felt like the people have been right.

My brother Jason is a dater, he loves going out with all different types of women and in his position as Deputy Sheriff back home, he has the uniform that all the local ladies seem to be obsessed with. He had called me over the weekend and told me about his latest girlfriend more than the news of the town.

I finally decided on an outfit. A black a white striped skirt, a black off shoulder top and a pair of black strappy sandals. A pair of stockings, a cream coloured purse and a gold necklace completes the outfit. As I sit in front of my mirror, brushing my hair and placing a cream coloured hair band in place, I wonder if Eric will like what I wear or, more importantly, if he will like me.

Taking one final look at my appearance, I grabbed my cell phone and made my way out if the small apartment building I lived in. It was one of the reasons that I didn't want Eric to come pick me up. I didn't want him to see the small apartment where I live. I locked the door and made my way down the street, where the café was that I was meeting Eric at. I stopped on the corner and took a deep breath.

Eric was standing outside the café, by the sidewalk checking his watch and looking around. He looked so good. He wore dark jeans, a white button down shirt and a black jacket. You couldn't see a single tattoo and in a way, it was nice seeing him like this, though I preferred tattoo Eric. After taking another breath, I made my way over to him. He smiled as he saw me.

"Hey Eric," I said, as I neared him. He grinned again. God help me.

"Hey Sookie, you look nice," he said and I couldn't tell if he was nervous. I finally stood before him and smiled.

"You too Eric," I replied. He took my hand and led me over to the door.

"What kind of coffee would you like, darlin'?" he asked, as he pushed the door open for me and we walked inside. His hand still held mine tightly.

"Just a mocha please," I said, joining him as we say down at a small table. The waiter came over and took our order and then Eric turned back to me.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Eric asked me, leaning closer. His hand still held mine on the table. I looked out our joined hands and smiled a little. "I was worried, when you were walking out after getting your tattoo, that I wouldn't see you again. New York is a big place, you know."

"Yeah," I replied, "I felt the same way. I'm glad you asked me to bring the kids around. I think they really enjoyed it. And I liked seeing you again."

"You too, Sookie." I grinned and thanked the waiter when he brought over our coffees. "Thankyou," we both said as they were placed before us.

"So tell me Eric," I said, "why did you get into tattooing?"

"I always had the drive to draw. I loved art. I always have. Its one of those things, you know. I would grow up reading comic books and pay closer attention to the detail on the faces and in the backgrounds then what was actually happening in the story." He grinned a little. "Suppose it sounds silly huh?"

"No, I love art as well. I did my art course while I was at college but counselling was more important at the time."

"Do you enjoy it?" he asked me and it made me think. Sure I had given up the dream I had of opening an Art Gallery in New York so study counselling but the dream was still there. Deep, deep down.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I replied finally, knowing he wanted a truthful answer. "I love helping kids."

He grinned at me and I liked it. We finished our coffee's and Eric paid the bill before I even had a chance to pull out my purse.

"So, time for dinner then?" he asked, standing and holding his hand out to me. I grinned and took his hand and he helped me up. Wearing the shoes I was, I couldn't control my feet and slightly tripped. Eric grabbed me around the waist, catching me before I fell onto him. I braced myself against his hard chest with my hands and I gasped. He looked down at me, his eyes boring into mine like I have never had done to me before. Was I falling for this guy, hard? I coughed slightly, straightening myself up and brushing some hair out of my face. He grinned and took my hand again. "Lets go then, darlin."

**Another chapter out of the way – sorry this one was kinda late. I have been working on this chapter for over a month though. Reviews are welcomed and enjoyed. **

Thanks for reading guys.

**Sookie's Outfit:** image/32979830592

**Eric's Outfit:** . /tumblr_mbg9dyS2re1rbdmb0o1_


	7. Chapter 6 Eric

_I'm horrible, I know, so here's a long update for you. I apologise for not updating sooner so I hope you enjoy this one. Lots of getting to know you in this chapter._

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short but the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

**/ -*-*- / CHAPTER SIX / -*-*- /**

EPOV

It was a short walk to the restaurant, about ten minutes, but in those ten minutes I made sure to get to know this blonde angel who was holding my hand just as tightly as I held hers. She was truly a vision. We eventually reached the restaurant, a secret little bistro that only true New Yorkers knew about. It was called Indulge and was one of the fanciest places to take a woman out. Though I had known about Indulge for a number of years, I had never taken anyone here before, but Sookie was different and I was glad to share my secret with me.

"Here we are then," I said, mentioning to the bistro with one hand. She looked up and her eyes widened. I followed her eyes and smiled. Indulge was lit up in purple while the simple green foliage covered half the building. While it was a tory story building, the bottom floor was the only one used for customers while the upstairs was used for storage and the owner's office. I knew this because I knew the owner and he was a good friend and a regular customer.

"Wow," she whispered and I pulled her a little closer, smiling down at her. She grinned back and we slowly walked to the front door, which I opened for her and held my hand against the small of her back as we made our way to the to the matradee.

"May I help you sir?" the moustached man asked and I had a feeling he was new. Phillip, the usual matradee, knew me by name and I never had to tell him who I was, just a quick smile and wave and pointed to my table. This guy, on the other hand –

"Yes, Eric Northman, party of two," I replied, my hand still on Sookie's back. She felt amazing, even when there was fabric between my hand and her skin.

"Ah yes, outside table – follow me please," he started but I held my hand up.

"I know the way," I said, smiling and leading Sookie outside. She shot me a look along the way and I grinned at her, "I come here often." She nodded and I led her to a small table near a fence. I had booked an outside table because of the privacy and possibly getting to know Sookie better. I held her chair out for her and she snuck me a small smile as she placed her small frame on the chair. I gently pushed some hair off her shoulder as I pushed her in a little. I sat across from her, making sure I could still be close enough to feel her presence. "So, what do you think?"

"Its amazing, so cute and quiet," Sookie responded, smiling like a love-struck teenager, "I'm glad you brought me here, Eric."

"I'm glad you like it Sookie," I replied, taking her small hand in mine, "But you have to keep this our secret." She nodded and grinned, smiling as the waiter handed us our menus and she ordered. I imagined Sookie to be a health nut – maybe it was the way her sundresses clung to her perfectly thin body or the way her skin always looked perfect and smooth – but I was shocked beyond belief when she ordered.

"I'll have the French-style roasted chicken, with glazed potatoes and vegetable sauce," she said confidently as she handed the menu back to the waiter. I grinned like a dork, realising this girl was perfect.

"Uh… the house steak please, side of garnish salad," I said, handing my own menu back to the waiter. He thanked us and made his way back inside and I smiled at Sookie, "I never would have taken you for a big eater, Miss Stackhouse," I said confidently, waggling my eyebrows at the beautiful girl.

"Well, Mr. Northman, there seems to be a few things you're still yet to learn." Sookie and I spoke about our lives for the next half hour while we waited for our food. She told me how she had grown up in a small town with her brother and that while she had wanted to start an Art Gallery, as she had told me earlier, helping kids still was at the top of her list. I was proud of her, proud to know someone who was working to better others and not themselves which made me wonder why she had agreed to go out with some hot-shot tattoo guy she only just met. She must have realised I was thinking to much and squeezed my hand.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked gently, her look one of concern and worry. I shook my head and squeezed her hand back.

"Fine, just enjoying your company," I replied, hoping she didn't figure me out. Before either one of us got another word in, our food was brought over and we dug in. I watched as Sookie ate her chicken, used her utensils carefully enough to carve the skin off the bone and mix it in the vegetable sauce before placing it in her mouth. My cock twitched and I hoped he would go unnoticed. I started my own dinner, out conversation being drawn out between mouthfuls of food and the red wine I had ordered. While Sookie said she wasn't much of a drinker, she had agreed to share some wine, an offer I hope she would be happy with.

"What year is the wine?" she asked, swirling the red liquid around her glass. I checked the bottle, "1947," I replied and she smiled, taking a small sip before taking a larger mouthful. "Hmm, delicious."

"You seem to like red wine?" I asked her as I swallowed another mouthful of the delicious steak I had ordered.

"I use it a lot in my cooking." Her mouth quirked up a little in the corner as she said this and I had a feeling she liked cooking. It was the same kind of smile I got on my face when I spoke about tattooing, or drawing in general.

"Sookie, can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me, placed her utensils down and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. She nodded gently and I hoped she wouldn't get offended when I asked her what I had wanted to ask since earlier that day. "Why didn't you want me to pick you up?"

Her face seemed to got a little red and I instantly wished I hadn't asked. The night was going so well and I had hoped to take her by the bar site and show her my next project but I had a feeling that was all going to hell now. She shuffled a little in her seat.

"Eric…, I don't… I mean," she stuttered over her words, obviously worried about what she was going to say to me. Was she nervous about something? The girl was beautiful, intelligent and totally selfless so what did she have to worry about? "Where I live…, its not exactly the best place. When I moved to New York, I didn't have enough money to put a down payment on a nice apartment so I live in one I don't really like. Lately I wanted to move but haven't found the right place. I don't take anyone there, really. I just sleep and eat there and spend the rest of my time either at work or out in the city. Its really stupid, embarrassing really."

The poor girl looked like she was going to cry so I quickly took her hand in mine and squeezed it. "Hey, darlin'," I said, making her grin a little and my heart fluttered, "That doesn't mean anything to me. You're a wonderful person doing great things for kids who would end up on the streets if it wasn't for you." She nodded, realising I was right and lifted her head to meet my eyes. "When you're ready to look for a new place, when you're ready for someone to help, I would be honoured to help you look."

The redness in her cheeks gave my ego a huge lift and I realised I had saved this date from being hell to possibly being an alright night. Now I only hoped I could keep it going that way.

**END CHAPTER**

**Okay, so not extra long but still longer than other chapters. Thanks for reading and again, really sorry for the delay in updates. Remember to review and follow and check out my new Eric and Sookie story, How To Get There. Thanks for reading. Hope to update again really soon.**


	8. Chapter 7 Sookie

_Another update. I wrote this one while I was at work and had the idea running around in my head. Thanks._

**Ink Me, Baby**

**Rated: M**

**Author: vegetasbubble**

**Fandom: True Blood**

**Pairing: Sookie x Eric**

**Summary:** Eric Northman owns a tattoo shop. He has a close group of friends he trusts more than anyone else in the world. One day, a blonde haired woman walks into his shop and his life. All Human. Sookie x Eric. Rated M to be safe.

**Authors Notes:** (1) This is based on an episode of Season 2 of NY Ink. (2) This is my second All Human Eric and Sookie story and I hope everyone enjoys it. (3) Chapters may be long or short but the story will be 12 chapters including a prologue and epilogue. (4) The characters do not belong to me and I am just using them for my own fun. (5) Please review!

**/ -*-*- / CHAPTER SEVEN / -*-*- /**

SPOV

We stayed at the bistro for another hour, enjoying our meals and each other's company. After my second glass of wine and a serving of delicious crème Brule, Eric paid the check and took my hand.

I smiled as we left the bistro and Eric directed us towards his shop. "I want to show you something," he whispered in my ear, pulling me along down the street. I nodded and greedily enjoyed the feeling of his hand in mine. We reached the shop and I was surprised when we kept walking, past the shop and a few more buildings down before finally sopping before a large unnamed building.

I eyed the place and shot a look to Eric, who was grinning. "You didn't bring me here to murder me, did you?" He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"I wouldn't have bought you dinner if I was going to kill you," he replied with a slight grin, "No, this –" he waved his arm at the building, "this is my new project." Before I could ask anything further, Eric pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled me inside and I smiled.

"You're building a club?" He grinned – I noticed he did that a lot – and brought me in more, to the middle where I supposed the dance floor was.

"We made enough profit last year to invest in a new business. Godric and I decided on a nightclub – it was either that or another tattoo shop but we didn't want to open ANOTHER tattoo shop in New York." Eric then showed me around the club, the bars, the booths, VIP rooms for private parties and the offices out the back. All the while, he didn't take the goofy grin off his face.

"Eric, this is amazing," I said as we stood in the office I supposed was his. We leaned against the large oak desk, shoulders touching. "When do you open?"

"Hopefully this weekend," he replied, "We've just got to finalise staff and finances and we're right to go." I nodded and understood why e was so happy – in such a short time and still being so young, Eric had managed to accomplish two of his dreams. He nudged my shoulder, snapping me from my thoughts. "I was wondering actually, if you wanted to come? To opening night? As my date?"

I giggled to myself as I watched his ears turn a tinge of pink as he blushed. Smiling like a loon, I leaned my head against his shoulder, "I don't know, I'm dating this really great guy, covered in tattoos, be may get jealous. But I suppose I can fit you into my busy schedule."

"Gee thanks," he replied. I lifted my head to tell him I was just joking when I noticed his eyes were locked onto mine. "You know, you really are an amazing girl, Sookie," he whispered gently, reaching up with the hand that wasn't holding mine to cup my cheek.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine for our first kiss. His lips were soft and as I reached up to delicately and gently touch his face, I realised his skin was soft as well. Eric turned us, me against the desk, and him between my legs. As he continued to kiss me, Eric reached down and grasped my things, picked me up and placed me ever so gently on the desk, taking a step so that he stood flush against me. His tongue traced my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth and accepted him.

We stayed like that for a while, Eric's mouth devouring mine and his hands touching my body in a way no one ever had. It was when his long fingers skimmed ever so gently under my breasts and even softer over my nipples that I pulled away. "Eric," I whispered, our foreheads pressed together and both of us panting like randy teenagers, "as much as I would love to continue… whatever this is, I need to be at the school early and I need some sleep."

Now, there are some things I hadn't told many people but the one thing I kept to myself was my track record of bad relationships. There had only been a couple- two actually – that had ended after years of dating where I had slowed both parties down when I wasn't ready and even though I had finally given in and had sex, it wasn't on my own terms. If Eric wanted to date me, he had to accept who I was and how slow I wanted to take things.

Expecting him to huff and grumble about me being a tease and push me away, I was surprised to find him nodding before placing one last kiss on my forehead before helping me off the desk and walking us both out. As we walked out, I wondered if the excited and astonished grin I had on my face would make him wonder what was going on in my head but we just continued walking, hands held tightly again. Eric locked the door and waved down a cab for me, explaining he would take the subway home, which he said was his normal routine. He handed the cab driver some money – more than I supposed it would cost to get me home, cheeky bastard – and opened the door.

"Sookie, I would very much like to continue…this, whatever this may be," he said, a gleam in his eye making me smile as he repeated my words, "so I'll call you tomorrow, plan for Saturday?" I nodded and took his hand as he offered to help me in. After closing the door and waving me off, Eric turned and headed towards the subway.

Soon enough I found myself curled up in bed, dreaming of Eric and his soft lips and the weekend to come.

**END CHAPTER**

**So… finally they kiss. Took 'em a while didn't it folks? Notice how I squeezed in some touches here and there? Well, the next chapter will be out soon – hopefully and will start delving more into their current relationship (whatever the hell that is) and their past relationships as well as some well-known faces showing up to stir the pot, so to speak **** Reviews are great and very much appreciated. **


End file.
